


Branding A Bastard: High Rollers DnD

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: High Rollers, Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of my last fic which I deleted because it was terrible, enjoy. It's a lot, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branding A Bastard: High Rollers DnD

The smell of burning flesh danced into the air, creeping into the nostrils of those present. The iron sizzled again his tan skin and Cam let out a painful growl, guilt penetrating mind as the procedure went underway. He wondered if this is what poor Dimitriv experienced not long ago when he made the choice to smoke the poor soul out, unaware of what fate would bring upon the party.

Every part of Cam's usually jovial being left, seeping out of the brand before it was covered. He stood, a blank gaze resting on his face as he flicked his eyes to the rest of his party, no emotion currently present. One by one, he made eye contact with them, straightening his back before letting out a sigh and leaving. Their faces too were blank, though held readable emotions. Elora was deeply saddened and upon meeting Cam's gaze, awkwardly glanced to the ground, rubbing her arm as she went to hug herself for comfort. Jiutou stared with utter disbelief and slight anger, a frown twitching on her lips but she couldn't help but sympathise with Cam mentally, loosely folding her arms as she watched Cam. Trellimar gazed. He gazed with such intent and Cam knew that Trellimar was trying to read Cam, annoyed that he was unable. When the two made eye contact, Trellimar almost narrowed his eyes, a dark aura filling the air. What was once a love-hate, fun filled friendship was now tense and broken.

After moments of little conversation, the party decided to take the horses and cart, setting off for Talis'Val that night, Trellimar and Jiutou sitting on the horses that pulled the cart. Elora sat in the front of the raggedy, old cart, watching the lips of the two figures before her move every so often as they muttered small conversations yet they couldn't be heard by the Princess. Lightly, she sighed, setting her bow down next to her, laying her staff on top, making a mental note that this journey was going to be long and most likely desolate, the threat of any form of evil unlikely as this road is the main path to the Capital. Elora glanced over her shoulder to Cam, automatically losing all composure she'd tried to muster for the entire day, her body hunching over as he buried her face into her gloved hands, swamp of purple hair covering her cheeks before she threw her head back, getting up with a slight bumble as she nearly tripped over, grumbling a few what were clearly elvish curse words under her breath.

Cam sat quietly in the back of the cart for the entire journey, facing away from the rest of the party, staying as far as he could, back to them as he watched them slowly pull out of Feyden. He sat in deep thought, staring ahead with a dead pan expression. Deep down, he was tired and wanted to sleep but something kept him awake. Fear. Cam didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to relive any of the horrors that scraped at his thoughts, giving him a pounding headache. Though, he pulled himself back into reality when he heard the shifting of the tiny blue elf, casting a glance over his shoulder. An eyebrow raised as he watched her, quickly moving his gaze to where he was originally looking, biting his lip when he felt her presence right next to him.

"Cam?" Elora turned her heard to look at him, crossing her legs as she breathed in and then out, shifting her eyes to the dirt trails the cart left behind as they moved. Hearing his voice though, she jumped, a little gasping leaving her out of reaction.

"I don't want to sleep." He replied, voice quiet and given up. His head shifted so he stared into his own lap, a few tears falling. "I don't want to relive it. I don't want Avandra to be angry with me. I don't.." Cam couldn't speak anymore, his voice hitched and his bottom lip quivered as he let out a shaky breathing, sniffling in and wiping his tears away quickly.

They made eye contact and Elora frowned, taking Cam's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I know. None of us want to sleep but we'll have to at some point." She smiled warmly, eyes glistening slightly in the remaining rays that they day's sun gave as it began to tuck itself behind the horizon of the mountains that sat in the distance. "I forgive you. We all forgive you and I know you'll never forgive yourself for this but you must." She reached up, lightly taking his cheek so he looked at her, a mothering expression on her features. "We love you Cam and yes, you've had your doubts and you don't always bring the best plans to the table but you are our friend. You are so special to us and I hate seeing you like this. I'm not trying to be sappy but please, remember that Avandra won't be angry forever and the dread of sleep won't always haunt you."

"I killed an innocent man." Cam replied, sniffling again. "He didn't do anything, he was a victim to that stupid fucking organisation and I messed up what little chance of success we had all because I decided to set his shop on fire because I used a stupid suggestion spell on him!" He raised his tone but more tears spilt from his eyes and he pulled from Elora's grip weakly, burying his face into the palms of his hands, rubbing his face. Everything went silent for a moment.

"I'm no cleric. I don't even deserve to be a cleric."

"Cam that's bullshit and you know it." Elora replied, eyes narrowing as she stood, standing just over Cam's height. She put her hands on her hips, staring down at him. In her head, she didn't know where to go from here so she just wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into him as she gave him a tight hug, holding the back of his head in her hand as she closed her eyes. "Please rest and bring back the old Cam, the one who has to preform at the Feast of Stone and with hold the greatness of the Buckland name." She whispered, almost begging.

From the sudden actions of Elora, Cam was a little taken back but slowly hugged back, grateful that he could hug somebody. A friend. He held her tightly too, close and nodded against her shoulder, biting back the tears. "I can try Elora.." He muttered in response, breathing in.

The two embraced for quite some time, pulling away when the cart stopped. Four bed rolls were laid out and the four sat around a campfire, eating what food they had and drinking what drinks they had.

Jiutou watched Cam. Making mental notes of his movements. She raised an eyebrow when he walked away from the group and put his hands to his lips, a little taken back when a small tune played. Quietly, she got to her feet and sat down in front of him, taking his hands and pulling them apart gently, scowling. "There's no instrument..." Jiutou tilted her head a little, checking his hands before he crimson eyes flicked up to Cam's. "How did you do that?"

"Well..um.." Cam still had to adjust to the fact that he had been interrupted, coughing as he put his hands together, blowing, the noise leaving his hands yet again. After watching Jiutou react, her tail curling round her foot as she pursed her lips, attempting to work out how this magic was done, he showed her, giving a nod as she gazed at him curiously.

Quietly, Jiutou blew into her hands, surprised when a small toot of tune left the other side of her hands. It sounded a little rusty and airy but it still made a noise. "Wow.." Jiutou stared at her hands before blowing into them again. "That's pretty interesting Mr.Human.." She smiled a little, looking to Cam. "You have to smile too, I just did."

Cam raised an eyebrow, letting a smile creep onto his lips as he hung his head, laughing softly. "Fair enough deal I suppose Jiutou." He messed with the beads on his belt, letting silence creep over them again.

"Mr.Human..Cam.." Jiutou sighed, putting her hands in her lap as she gazed at him, leaning forwards ever so slightly. "You must forgive yourself, you are not the same man with this shadow of self hate looming over yourself, please, bring joy back to this party, I do rather enjoy your laughter and jokes at times despite your annoyances." She smiled for a few quick seconds, giving him a pat on the shoulder before rising to her feet and walking back over to the campfire to join Elora and Trellimar.

As night fell and the party began to grow weary and tired, they fell into a sleep with slight irritation that Cam had demanded he stay awake. The females of the group went to sleep rather quickly but Cam soon found Trellimar sitting next to him, the drow staring into the dying flames of the campfire. "So, you fucked up big time Fuckland." His wispy, white hair blew in strands over his deep red eyes as a breeze washed over them.

"Thanks for reminding me Trell." Cam replied with a loud, abrupt sigh, scrunching his features up as he joined Trellimar in this intense stare.

"But you've killed things before so I don't see the difference."

"He was an innocent man Trell, it's really different to any other time."

"Perhaps." Trellimar replied, shrugging as he continued to stare, sitting with a rather straight posture, hands resting on his knees, skimming over the hem of his dark leather boots, expression completely glassed. "Though, who's to say he wouldn't betray us in the future. It could've all been an act. You've probably saved us from a future scuffle Cam and though I was rather shocked at your actions, I believe you've done some good."

Cam processed what Trellimar said, breaking his eye contact with the orange flames to give Trellimar a quizzical gaze. "Thank you?"

In response, Trellimar nodded. "So, sleep. I can guarantee you that you probably won't get a lot and this will be the shittiest night of your entire life but we all need to be in tip top condition for our arrival, even you know that Cam."

"Alright, but are you fine with staying awake on your own?"

"Yes, also, you may want to take my bedroll, this fire and I are having a really great stare off right now and I'd hate to lose because I have to move." Trellimar continued to stare, only his mouth moving.

Cam lightly laughed, getting to his feet and giving Trellimar a small pat on the back before he did, shaking his head. "Alright, goodnight Trell."

"Goodnight Cam."


End file.
